The present invention relates to a shelf for mounting on a substantially rectangular load carrier having four identical columns arranged in the corners thereof, said load carrier comprising columns having a rectangular profile with four side faces, on which shelf at least one holder is mounted that can be inserted into complementary slots in the columns of the load carrier and thereby engage in such a manner that the holder supports on the column.
Load carriers, such as carriages for handling goods, plants, products, etc., are widely used in the retail business, and often they are provided with a set of front wheels and a set of rear wheels mounted on the underside of a bottom frame having vertical columns that extend upwards from the corners of the bottom frame. One or more shelves are arranged for supporting the load charged to the carriage. The shelves are connected to each of the vertical columns by means of holders that can be configured as hooks and are arranged at the corners of the shelves. The holders are configured to engage with slots arranged at suitable intervals in the longitudinal direction of the columns, and the shelves can thereby be mounted or dismounted, moved and/or removed depending on the use situation. That the shelves are removable also means that load carriers take up less space during return transport in empty state.
The work with load carriers often takes place by means of manual operations since maybe the shelves are merely to be moved or else they are mounted manually on the columns of the load carrier. Such manual work entails an inherent risk that the shelves are lost or in other ways impacted by destructive forces.
It is particularly unfortunate when the shelves are lost in such a way that the face plane of the shelves are, during the fall, oriented vertically since that will often entail that the shelf lands on a holder facing downwards, and hereby there is a high risk of the holder absorbing largely all the energy of motion with ensuing deformation.
In practice the known construction entails that, at intervals, the shelves need to have one or more holders replaced.
This is, of course, inconvenient since, on the one hand, the shelves cannot be used during the time it takes to repair the shelf and, on the other, it requires cost-heavy repairs.